


Radial Waves

by RedGold



Series: Timeless: Season Three: Radial Waves [1]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Chinatown, F/M, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, The Tong Wars, fate versus destiny, let's save Rufus, season three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGold/pseuds/RedGold
Summary: Present day Lucy, Wyatt, and Jiya go back to 1888 to save Rufus from his fate. They enlist the help of a Suey Sing Tong enforcer as they attempt to manipulate events without revealing they are there.Meanwhile, Flynn is left in the bunker to confront Future Lucy about the journal, time travel, and the future.





	1. Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure, I have sketched out a full three more seasons of Timeless complete with character plot arcs and places/times the team will travel. 
> 
> Radial Waves is episode 3x01, but I am posting it because it does stand on its own as a 'how do they save Rufus' story. I am unsure if I will post any more.
> 
> And many thanks to Leafenclaw who was my soundboard on this.

TIMELESS

Episode #301 “Radial Waves”

TEASER

INT. TIME TEAM BUNKER – LAUNCH AREA 

Picking up immediately where the previous episode ended. Future-Lucy and Future-Wyatt are standing up on the Future-Lifeboat, staring down at a rather shocked-silent Time Team.

FUTURE-WYATT  
(to Future-Lucy)  
Okay, so I owe you twenty bucks. 

Future-Lucy smirks and they both proceed to jump down from the Future-Lifeboat.

Lucy and Wyatt stare at their older selves in shock and curiosity. Denise is cautious. Connor is amazed. Jiya keeps glancing between everyone, wondering why she hadn’t seen any of this happening. Flynn looks confused, thinking.

LUCY  
(face to face with herself)  
How…?

FUTURE-LUCY  
I don’t understand the tech. To be honest, I don’t think anyone does.  
But it works, we’re here, and you need to go back and save Rufus. 

The room erupts in a multitude of questions from everyone (except Flynn).

FUTURE-WYATT  
(quieting everyone)  
All our answers are we don’t know or we can’t say.  
We’ve come back for Rufus, we have a plan.

JIYA  
Plan? What plan?

FUTURE-LUCY  
The Lifeboat still only seats four. So you, Lucy, and Wyatt take it  
back to 1888 and prevent Rufus from being shot.

FUTURE-WYATT  
There can’t be three of us in any one moment of time, so we’ll wait here. 

FUTURE-LUCY  
The past four of you come back on your Lifeboat as you did before.  
Then the current three of you bring Rufus back on the upgraded Lifeboat after.  
Then we take our Lifeboat back to our time and everything is as it should be.

JIYA  
That’s… that’s your plan? Why don’t you guys just go back to 1887,  
pick me up, and not give a reason for any of us to go there in the first place?

CONNOR  
Yes. In fact, I can think of at least a dozen different scenarios to how,  
being able to go back on our own timeline, we can avoid this entire mess.

FLYNN  
I can think of one.

FUTURE-LUCY  
(glances at Flynn, beat, looks back to Jiya)  
This is the way it has to be.

LUCY  
(shaking her head)  
I love Rufus, but we could do so much more.  
We could bring Amy back. Mom…

FUTURE-LUCY  
I think we need to talk. 

Future-Lucy starts to walk into the Launch Area, Lucy pausing before following. They stop towards the back, nearly blocked by the Future-Lifeboat. They start to talk out of ear-shot.

Wyatt POV as he keeps staring at himself. Future-Wyatt notices.

FUTURE-WYATT  
Yeah, didn’t grow this for fun.

WYATT  
I get Rufus, but why is it just you and Lucy? Where is everyone else?  
Jiya? Agent Christopher? Mason? … Flynn?

FUTURE-WYATT  
Can’t say or won’t say.

WYATT  
(to Flynn)  
Is that the Lucy that brought you the journal?

FLYNN  
(unreadable expression)  
Yeah. 

Flynn turns and walks away from the group and into the bunker proper.

JIYA  
Flynn?

FUTURE-WYATT  
He’ll be alright.

LUCY  
(off camera - loudly)  
What? 

POV is distant on Lucy and Future-Lucy. Lucy has stepped back. Future-Lucy gently takes Lucy by the upper arm and leads her even farther into the Launch Area, disappearing behind the Future-Lifeboat.

JIYA  
This doesn’t make sense.  
We should be going back to 2016 or something. 

FUTURE-WYATT  
(soft)  
Seeing the forbidden colors yet?

JIYA  
(snaps her eyes to Future-Wyatt)  
What do you know about that?

FUTURE-WYATT  
I know you’ll be okay. 

Jiya gives him a very intense look, trying to decide what he means by that. Before she can ask for a clarification, Lucy and Future-Lucy come walking back to the group.

LUCY  
(a little upset, clears throat)  
We follow the plan… my plan.

JIYA  
Why are we needlessly complicating this?

LUCY  
(to Jiya)  
Do you trust me?

JIYA  
Of course.

LUCY  
Then we follow the plan.  
(beat)  
Where’s Flynn?

FUTURE-LUCY  
He’ll be fine.

FUTURE-WYATT  
You three should get going. Agent Christopher wants to  
get this place moved out as soon as possible, before Rittenhouse shows up,  
and we also don’t know when the next radial will hit.

CONNOR  
Radial? As in Radial Wave? A… Time Wave? 

Future-Lucy and Future-Wyatt exchange glances. Future-Wyatt maybe wasn’t supposed to mention those, but it is what it is.

FUTURE-LUCY  
Just make sure no one sees you, especially anyone from Rittenhouse  
who can report to Emma. If she believes you now have way-back tech,  
who knows what she’ll do once she thinks she’s backed into that corner. 

LUCY  
We understand.

JIYA  
No, we don’t, none of this make sense.  
(beat)  
But I do trust you, Lucy. 

WYATT  
As do I.  
(glances at Future-Wyatt)  
And I also assume you’re on board with this?

FUTURE-WYATT  
I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t.

WYATT  
That’s what I thought. 

END SCENE

INT - FUTURE LIFEBOAT

The Future Lifeboat looks about the same, maybe a little more dingy and well used. Jiya, Wyatt, and Lucy sitting in their usual spots. Jiya starts the warmup and launch sequence.

JIYA  
So… Lucy… really went for a Laura Croft meets Jill Valentine look, huh?

LUCY  
(side eyes Jiya as she buckles up)  
Purely unintentional, I'm sure.

WYATT  
You going to tell us what you two talked about?

LUCY  
No.

WYATT  
(nods)  
Okay. 

The roar of the Future-Lifeboat gets louder, denoting ready to launch.

JIYA  
(a little teary eyed)  
Let’s hope this works, and we save Rufus. 

END SCENE

INT - BUNKER LAUNCH AREA - DAY

Future-Lucy and Future-Wyatt standing with Denise and Connor, watching the Future-Lifeboat disappear.

DENISE  
Well… we do need to get moved. I have confirmation on a new location. 

CONNOR  
Better than this charming hamlet?

FUTURE-WYATT  
More windows. 

Denise ignores him and walks off, Connor in tow as they start to discuss the moving process. Once they are out of ear shot, Future-Wyatt leans slightly into Future-Lucy.

FUTURE-WYATT  
This is going to work, right? 

Future-Lucy glances over at Future-Wyatt. POV over her shoulder, she turns her head just enough to see Flynn standing off in the distance.

FUTURE-LUCY  
I really don’t know.

FUTURE-WYATT  
Did you tell yourself that?

FUTURE-LUCY  
Of course I did. She’s the one person I can’t lie to. 

They both look back to the empty spot where the Future-Lifeboat had been setting. What have they just done?

END SCENE

END TEASER

TITLE CREDITS


	2. ACT I

TIMELESS

Episode #301 “Radial Waves”

ACT I

INT – HOTEL TYPE ROOM – CHINATOWN 1888 – DAY

Lucy and Jiya are getting changed into their newly stolen 1880s clothes. Lucy's dress is similar in style to what Past-Lucy was wearing. Jiya's dress is less saloon girl but still more practical and less complicated than Lucy’s. 

SFX – KNOCKING

JIYA  
(yelling lightly)  
We’re decent. 

Wyatt walks in, his clothing fairly similar to his previous 1880s look, only in darker colors.

WYATT  
Okay, we… our past selves, have just got into town by my estimate.  
It took about three hours before we got clothes and found the studio.  
What are we going to do with that time?

JIYA  
We could go to them, tell them what’s happening, to turn around?

WYATT  
Rufus won’t leave without you.

JIYA  
So I go to myself and tell me to meet them and then they turn around.

LUCY  
Rufus will have to stay behind for us to then grab him and take him back.  
We don’t know where Emma is, we don’t know if she has anyone tailing you.  
Rufus will be alone, a target, until we get to him.

WYATT  
We’ll have to wait long enough so it doesn’t look like there are two of us here  
at the same time, in case Emma is watching.

JIYA  
(a bit annoyed, but concedes)  
Okay, so what do we do then?

LUCY  
Well, we know where Emma is going to be.  
She gets to the photo studio before we do.  
Hopefully she’s not there yet.

WYATT  
If she gets there minutes before we did, then we’d be cutting it too close  
to try to take her on ourselves without revealing we’re doubles.  
Plus she has other goons… and Jess. 

LUCY  
So we get goons of our own.

JIYA  
I could go to the Bison Horn, scrounge up some guys.  
There are a few I could probably terrify into helping us.

LUCY  
I was thinking more like getting some guys who really know how to fight dirty.

JIYA  
(is confused for a second, then it clicks)  
Oh, that is a bad idea.

LUCY  
There were some gold coins in the Lifeboat.  
I grabbed them, it should be more than enough.

JIYA  
Yeah, until they decide to change their mind because  
they don’t like the color of your hat.

WYATT  
What are we talking about here?

JIYA  
Lucy wants to hire a Tong.

WYATT  
A what?

LUCY  
A group of Chinese immigrants that formed a kind of brotherhood  
or secret society. There are dozens of them in Chinatown. 

JIYA  
A lot of them have ties to the criminal gangs.

LUCY  
Yes.

JIYA  
And they are trying to kill each other.

LUCY  
(hesitant)  
That too.  
(beat)  
We’re at the height of the Tong Wars.  
Different factions would fight others over,  
well, a lot of different things. 

WYATT  
And you want to get these guys to help us?

LUCY  
They know this city, and they are just as ruthless as Emma.  
They would use guerrilla tactics, fight in alley’s, from rooftops.  
I know it sounds risky, but we only need their loyalty for a few hours.  
To stop Emma and save Rufus.

WYATT  
(thinks it over for a second)  
Well, wouldn’t be the first time I’ve done something like this on a mission.  
So, how do we contact one of the Tong gangs?

JIYA  
(sighs)  
I know a guy. Low level enforcer for the Suey Sing Tong.  
He’ll probably help, so long as you got gold.

WYATT  
Will you guys be safe?

JIYA  
Oh, yeah, he’s kind of sweet on me.  
Very respectful that it just ain’t gonna happen.  
I think because he’s afraid of me.

WYATT  
Okay, you talk to this guy, get him to help.  
I’ll go to the photo studio and stake it out.  
If I can get to Emma before any of this even happens,  
then it’s all over.

LUCY  
You have to make sure it’s clean.  
If Emma gets away and figures out there are two of us.

WYATT  
I know. If anything, I can at least get intel.  
Determine exactly how many guys she has with her.  
Maybe even figure out where the Mothership is.

LUCY  
(is a little worried, but about what exactly)  
Be careful.

WYATT  
I will. 

Wyatt exits leaving Lucy and Jiya to come up with their plan to hire a Tong.

LUCY  
How far is this friend of yours?

JIYA  
Not far. But first, how are we going to explain  
to him that there are two of us?

LUCY  
(momentary blank expression)  
I’ll think of something. 

END SCENE

EXT – STREET OUTSIDE PHOTO STUDIO – DAY

The street is as busy and crowded as it was before. Lots of people moving about. 

Wyatt is cautious, looking back and forth, checking for any signs of Emma. He takes up position, tucked away between a wall and a vendor. Now he waits.

END SCENE

INT – GAMBLING DEN – DAY

The air is smoky and the light dim. Various savory and unsavory types watch as Jiya leads Lucy through the tables. Jiya clearly commands an air of respect here. 

They get to a table where four Chinese men in their late twenties are playing Mahjong. The man sitting across the table, directly in front, is wearing a nice, expensive, 1880s men’s suit. He glances up at Jiya and smiles.

ENG YING “Eddie” WU  
(accented but good English)  
Is it not my little cherry blossom?  
Have you come to change my luck around?

JIYA  
Can it, Eddie. I’m here about a job. 

Eddie perks an eyebrow and smirks slightly.

JIYA  
Not that kind of job.  
My friend here needs some help.  
Needs an enforcer to… enforce. 

Eddie turns a bit more serious, businesslike, and with a keen eye he judges Lucy.

EDDIE  
Your friend got a name?

LUCY  
My name is Amy.  
(beat)  
And I need help with my twin sister, Lucy.

EDDIE  
(referring to Lucy’s facial wounds)  
She do that to you?

LUCY  
No, but the person who did, will harm her as well.  
I need your help to protect her. And her friends.

JIYA  
Just for a few hours while they’re in town. 

EDDIE  
Protection doesn’t come cheap. 

Jiya tosses a very small gold coin onto the table.

Close up of coin, Spanish markings, picked up at some point during the Time Team’s future journeys.

Eddie examines it, bites it, and is satisfied it is real gold.

EDDIE  
That’s a good start.

JIYA  
There will be more when the job is done. 

EDDIE  
That’s not how we usually work around here,  
but for you, my angry flower, I’ll make an exception.

LUCY  
There are some things you need to know.  
For one, my sister, Lucy, doesn’t know I’m in town.  
Or that I’m trying to help her. I want to keep it that way. 

Eddie eyes her cautiously but ultimately doesn’t care as long as the money is good. He gives a general shrug of acceptance.

LUCY  
The woman we need to protect my sister from is a tall  
red-head with freckles in a green dress.  
Do whatever you want to her.  
(beat)  
But do not harm the older lady, she is my, our, mother. 

EDDIE  
She is with the lady who beat you up?

LUCY  
My family is… complicated.

JIYA  
(gives a no-kidding look)  
I’ll probably show up at some point. If I do, I will have to play dumb.  
I can’t let Lucy know I’m working with… Amy. They’re both good friends of mine.

EDDIE  
(leans back in his chair)  
This is starting to sound fairly complicated indeed.

LUCY  
Like I said, you’ll be well compensated, and it’ll only take a few hours. 

EDDIE  
Is that all, then?

LUCY  
No, a few more details. 

EDDIE  
Do go on.

LUCY  
There is another lady with them, a blonde in a blue dress. (trails off)

EDDIE  
(prompts)  
Yes?

LUCY  
Make sure nothing happens to her as well. 

END SCENE

EXT – CHINATOWN – RANDOM STREET – DAY

Emma, Carol, Jessica, and Nicholas are walking down the street, dressed as they were before.

EMMA  
You know, you didn’t have to come.  
I could have taken care of Jiya myself. 

CAROL  
Jiya will hardly be willing to pilot the Lifeboat or Mothership back to the factory.  
She needs to be made to see reason, or least have a gun held to her.

JESSICA  
Worked well last time.

EMMA  
We shouldn’t be wasting our time here.  
We should be attacking the bunker while we have the chance.

JESSICA  
I told you, I only have a vague idea where it is. There were no street signs,  
and Wyatt always drives like he stole it. I’m going to have to drive around  
until I run across something familiar and odds are security will spot me.

NICHOLAS  
What about that thing… Goggle Maps.

JESSICA  
Google Maps? Yeah, last updated in that area in 2013.

NICHOLAS  
No matter. Once we have Jiya, if she won’t cooperate and work with us,  
then we can least find the Lifeboat. As long as we have both,  
then they can do nothing to stop us.  
And once we train some more pilots—

Emma stops the group cold in the middle of the street.

EMMA  
What do you mean, train more pilots?

CAROL  
We can hardly expect you to continue pulling all the weight  
regarding the Mothership. There should be… options and opportunities. 

Emma glances between them with a wary eye. She knows what is going on. Carol is finding a way to push Emma out, or at least reduce her level of power. Nicholas seems to agree with his granddaughter.

EMMA  
(fake smile)  
Of course. Would be nice to have… options.

NICHOLAS  
Glad you see it that way. 

Carol, Nicholas, and Jessica start moving again. Emma lingers behind, her smile falling into a calculated glare, but she follows.

END SCENE

EXT – BACK ALLEY IN CHINATOWN – DAY

Several young Chinese men in suits are standing around, Eddie talking to them. These are members of the Suey Sing Tong. Jiya and Lucy are off to the side, waiting.

JIYA  
This still might not be a good idea.

LUCY  
Still looking for a better one.

JIYA  
(frowns, beat)  
I’m going to the Bison Horn. See if I can’t lure myself out.  
Keep Rufus from ever going in there.

LUCY  
That’s a good idea. But is it safe to leave me alone with Eddie?

JIYA  
Oh, yeah, he’s a good guy, really. 

Eddie walks up to them.

EDDIE  
We are ready.

JIYA  
I have to go… run an errand.  
(gets stern with Eddie)  
You are going to take care of my friend, right?  
No harm comes to her, or her sister.

EDDIE  
(slightly bows)  
You have my word. 

JIYA  
Good.  
(to Lucy)  
I’ll see you. At the shop or the meeting point.

LUCY  
Good luck.

JIYA  
I’m not the one that’s going to need it. 

Jiya walks off down the alley, leaving Lucy with Eddie and the Tongs.

EDDIE  
What shop are we going to?

LUCY  
It’s a photo studio. And I hope we’re not too late. 

END SCENE

INT – BUNKER – KITCHEN AREA – DAY

Future-Lucy is setting at one of the tables, coffee in front of her. She is reading the History of San Francisco book written by Lucy and Carol. A shadow descends over her. Flynn is standing on the other side of the table, his arm still in a sling.

FUTURE-LUCY  
(not looking up)  
Say what you gotta say, Flynn.

FLYNN  
Why didn’t you write it down? Why didn’t you tell me? 

FUTURE-LUCY  
Tell you what? 

Future-Lucy takes a sip of coffee, not at all flustered by him, as if she was expecting this.

FLYNN  
About all of it! About… about the Hindenberg.  
About Ethan Cahill or Carol Preston. About Emma.

FUTURE-LUCY  
(closes book and sets it down)  
It’s been what, four years? Feels like four days.

FLYNN  
(sits across from Lucy, upset)  
You swore to me that you couldn’t take the Lifeboat back on your own  
timeline to stop a death you were already a part of. That I couldn’t go  
save my family. But now… I mean, I like Rufus and all, but what about Iris?  
My child…

FUTURE-LUCY  
You want the truth? 

Flynn gives her an intent look of yes.

FUTURE-LUCY  
I told you what you needed to hear,  
to get you to do what I needed you to do. 

END SCENE

EXT – STREET IN FRONT OF THE PHOTO STUDIO – DAY

Wyatt is a little antsy but has been dutifully watching and keeping a look out.

Wyatt POV, he sees Emma, Carol, Nicholas, and Jessica walking down the street. They are heading right for the studio.

Wyatt steps forward but stops himself. His hand is on his gun in his pocket, but doesn't draw it yet. The street is too crowded, there is no way to get a clean shot. All he can do is stand and watch, and hope Lucy’s plan works as the four Rittenhouse members walk into the studio.

END SCENE

INT – THE PHOTO STUDIO – DAY

Emma, Jessica, Carol and Nicholas enter the photo studio. Feng Yunshan is standing behind the counter, messing with a photo book. There are other customers in the studio, checking out the backdrop and photo books. 

The four are greeted by Fei Yunshan.

FEI  
Welcome. Would you like to have your photograph taken?

CAROL  
(soft)  
No dear. We are looking for a friend. 

Carol pulls out the old picture of Jiya, it looks like the original. She leans down to show it to Fei.

CAROL  
Have you seen her?

FEI  
No. Sorry. I do not know her. 

EMMA  
You sure? She had that photo taken here.

FEI  
(points to the photo)  
See this, it says 1885. My father took this photo three years ago.

CAROL  
Three years ago?

EMMA  
(frustrated)  
Great. She could be across the world by now, or dead.

CAROL  
I don’t think Jiya would have gone too far. We can ask around.

EDDIE  
(off camera)  
You don’t have to. 

Camera on Eddie as he revels himself, as he had been standing at the counter.

EDDIE  
I know Jiya. She is a friend of mine.

NICHOLAS  
Then perhaps you can help us locate her, sir.

EDDIE  
Jiya, she’s a not-so-delicate flower.  
I don’t think she’d take too kindly to me telling strangers her business.

CAROL  
We’re not strangers. We’re friends of hers.

EDDIE  
Are you really now? 

END SCENE

EXT – OUTSIDE OF PHOTO STUDIO – DAY

Camera holds on the outside of the stuido. People are walking past, going about their day.

Two shots are fired and muzzle flares can be seen through the window. 

END SCENE

END ACT I


	3. ACT II

TIMELESS

Episode #301 “Radial Waves”

ACT II

EXT – STREET OUTSIDE PHOTO STUDIO – DAY

The past versions of Lucy, Wyatt, Flynn, and Rufus are walking down the street, same as they did before, dressed in the same clothing.

RUFUS  
We’ve been searching for this photo studio for over an hour, and it’s not here.

PAST-WYATT  
Look, I’m sure we’ll find it. Maybe it’s just not in Chinatown.

PAST-LUCY  
It’s here. The backdrop of the photo, the décor, it’s clearly Chinese.

FLYNN  
Which could be anywhere.

PAST-LUCY  
The Chinese weren’t allowed to live anywhere else in 1888.  
Forty-five thousand people crammed into twelve square blocks.

PAST-WYATT  
Makes the bunker sound roomy. 

SFX – TWO GUN SHOTS

The people on the street start to scatter. Flynn and Past-Wyatt pull their guns and go into defensive postures. 

On Wyatt… still concealed on the other side of the street, between a wall and vendor cart, he draws his weapon but stays put.

Time Team POV, they see Jessica and Emma run from the photo studio. Emma fires one shot into the studio as they end up in the middle of the street.

RUFUS  
Look, there! 

On Emma and Jessica… they see the Time Team and run the opposite way down the street. Past-Wyatt and Flynn make chase, but the women go separate ways when they get to the street junction.

PAST-WYATT  
Flynn!  
(stops Flynn from chasing Jessica)  
You’re not going anywhere near Jessica. I’ll get her. 

Flynn rolls his eyes and shakes his head, but goes after Emma instead.

On Wyatt… he gets a look on his face, he realizes something. He slips out of his hiding spot, staying concealed from Rufus and Past-Lucy who are farther behind him in the street. Their attention is elsewhere anyway.

On Past-Lucy and Rufus… they are in front of the studio Emma and Jessica exited and they notice the signage.

RUFUS  
It’s the studio. 

Rufus rushes in.

PAST-LUCY  
Rufus! 

Past-Lucy follows after.

Cut to...

INT – PHOTO STUDIO – DAY

Rufus and Past-Lucy enter the shop. Guns are drawn on them by the Tong. The two instantly freeze and hold up their hands. Fei and her father are huddled behind the counter, safe. Past-Lucy spots Carol laying on the ground. Has she been shot?

PAST-LUCY  
Mom?! 

Past-Lucy tries to rush forward but she is blocked by Eddie who has his gun drawn. Carol groans and Nicholas helps her to stand up.

CAROL  
Just knocked down. I’m fine. 

Eddie is still brandishing his weapon at them. He looks at Past-Lucy for a moment then holsters his gun.

EDDIE  
And you are?

PAST-LUCY  
I’m Lucy, and this is Rufus.  
(glances around)  
You’re members of a Tong?

EDDIE  
Eng Ying Wu, of the Suey Sing Tong. My friends call me Eddie.  
(gestures towards Carol and Nicholas)  
These two are not my friends. In fact, they are an enemy of my friend. 

Carol and Nicholas are huddled together in the corner with guns pointed at them by two other Tong members.

PAST-LUCY  
Please don’t hurt them. She’s my mother. 

RUFUS  
Wait, enemy of your friend? Your friend's name doesn’t happen to be Jiya, would it?  
Short, dark hair, beautiful, amazing, excellent hand-eye coordination?

EDDIE  
(looking over Rufus)  
Oh, so you are _that _Rufus.__

__RUFUS  
She’s… talked about me?_ _

___EDDIE_  
(smiles)  
You two are alright.  
(gestures to Carol and Nicholas)  
Those two though, they disrespect.  
I can’t let that slide. Best you two wait outside. 

__  
__  


__Carol and Nicholas start to make a fuss._ _

____

PAST-LUCY  
(steps forward)  
No! Please don’t. 

CAROL  
We have money.

EDDIE  
I’ll take it off your dead body, thanks.

PAST-LUCY  
Wait… I’m a friend of Jiya’s. She’s like a sister to me.  
Surely that counts for something. The Tongs, at their heart,  
are about supporting communities, families. 

EDDIE  
Our communities, our people.  
You whites only come here to take our drugs and our women, like tourists.

PAST-LUCY  
I know, and it is horrible and awful, and I wish  
I could do something about that, but I can’t.  
This woman is my mother. 

Past-Lucy moves to put herself between Eddie and Carol.

PAST-LUCY  
I can’t let you kill her. 

Eddie thinks it over for a moment. Glances off to the side, presumably at his men. Then he smiles.

EDDIE  
You are most certainly a friend of Jiya’s.  
Okay, for her, I will let these two go.  
The others though, they shot at me,  
and my goodwill only goes so far. 

Eddie gestures with his head to his men, they start to pull back like they are going to leave.

PAST-LUCY  
Wait! 

Eddie and the Tongs pause.

PAST-LUCY  
If those women come back before my other friends do. They’ll try to kill us.  
Can you please offer your protection until my friends return?

EDDIE  
Typical white person. Expecting so much from us and giving nothing in return.  
I already said I would let these two live.

PAST-LUCY  
(thinking fast)  
I can pay you. 

Past-Lucy takes her locket out and removes the pictures, hesitating on Amy’s photo.

PAST-LUCY  
This is gold. 

CAROL  
Lucy, no!

PAST-LUCY  
(holding out locket)  
Surely it’s worth a few hours of your time,  
and the chance to get back at the one who shot at you? 

Eddie looks at the locket, looks at Past-Lucy, glances away again. He then reaches out and takes the locket.

EDDIE  
(gives orders in Chinese) 

The two men that held guns on Carol and Nicholas take back up position, forcing them to sit down in chairs off to the side. Another Tong goes to the front window to keep a watch out.

EDDIE  
Never say I am not a good and generous man.

PAST-LUCY  
Thank you.

RUFUS  
Yeah, thank you. Could you also maybe tell me where Jiya is?

EDDIE  
(turns to Rufus)  
Jiya speaks of her Rufus as if he is the Sun to her Moon.  
Then in the same breath she says ‘if he comes looking for me,  
do not tell him where I am.’ 

RUFUS  
But you have to. I... I came a long way to see her again, and to take her home.

EDDIE  
What is it that she says? Oh, yes... sorry, them's the rules, I don’t make them.  
Now, I’m going to go secure the back of the studio. 

Eddie walks away, through the curtain, leaving a frustrated Rufus.

PAST-LUCY  
At least we know Jiya is here, we’ll find her.

RUFUS  
Yeah... 

Cut to...

INT – BACK ROOM OF THE PHOTO STUDIO – DAY

Eddie walks through to the back door, nods at the two Tong’s who are watching the alleyway. He then turns around and Lucy is standing there, in the shadows, watching through the small gap at her past self and Rufus.

EDDIE  
(low whisper)  
You were right. 

Eddie hands her the locket which Lucy exchanges for a gold coin.

LUCY  
I know my sister… as well as I know myself. 

Lucy continues to watch herself and her mother. Past-Lucy moves to speak to Carol.

On Past-Lucy…

PAST-LUCY  
(looking at Nicholas)  
You’re the soldier, from World War I.

CAROL  
Lucy, my dear, I don’t think you were ever properly introduced—

PAST-LUCY  
Nicholas Keynes. My great-grandfather.

NICHOLAS  
Nice to know the keen intellect still runs in the family. 

PAST-LUCY  
It wasn’t that hard to figure out once I had a name.  
Which I got from your grand manifesto.  
(turns to Carol)  
How could you allow such butchery of history, mom?  
You know he wanted to tank the 19th amendment, right?  
How could that not have bothered you?

CAROL  
There is still so much you don’t know.

PAST-LUCY  
Then tell me, mom. Tell me all the things that makes any of what  
Rittenhouse is doing okay. You’ve had plenty of chances to,  
like my whole life, or maybe just when you kidnapped me.

NICHOLAS  
Do not speak your to mother in such a tone.

PAST-LUCY  
Oh, now you care about a woman’s voice.

CAROL  
You are right, Lucy.  
(beat)  
I should have had the courage to raise you truthfully.  
But there is still time. Come back with us.

PAST-LUCY  
You tried this before and already got my answer.

CAROL  
What about your friend’s lives? Come with us and I’ll make sure  
Emma leaves them alone so they can find Jiya and return home, safely. 

Past-Lucy thinks this over for a moment.

On Lucy... watching intently, also thinking it over. Her face is a wash of emotions. Her mother is alive, but really, has anything actually changed?

On Past-Lucy...

PAST-LUCY  
They would rather I died than let Rittenhouse have me. 

Carol is devastated seeing the steely composure of Past-Lucy.

On Lucy... the same determined look.

On Past-Lucy...

PAST-LUCY  
We’re just going to keep fighting until we put an end to Rittenhouse, once and for all.

CAROL  
Rittenhouse is who you are. It is your legacy, your family.

PAST-LUCY  
You know who’s my family? Amy. Henry.  
Two people you don’t remember and don’t care to.  
(beat)  
But you know what, it’s fine. You’ve chosen your family.  
I’ve chosen mine. And we will stop you. 

Past-Lucy shakes her head and walks away. Carol looks to want to call her back but thinks better of it.

NICHOLAS  
She reminds me of my mother.  
(beat)  
She saw reason, eventually. Lucy will too. 

Off Carol as she looks at Nicholas, a mix of emotions playing on her face.

On Lucy... she’s watched the whole exchange. She opens the locket and slips Amy’s picture back inside... lingering on her sister's image.

END SCENE

EXT – BACK ALLEY – DAY

The scene in the alley between Wyatt and Jessica repeats itself. It picks up where Jessica is holding a gun on Wyatt, her back to the wall.

JESSICA  
I’m part of something important, Wyatt.  
We’re going to save the world. 

Long POV on the two from the end of the alley. Wyatt has just arrived and can see them in the distance, though they can't see him.

PAST-WYATT  
(voice distant in POV)  
Why didn’t you just kill us when you came into the bunker? 

On Jessica...

JESSICA  
After I got all the intel I needed. I was going to, but…  
I knew if the time came, I wouldn’t be able to hurt you.

PAST-WYATT  
Are you really pregnant?

JESSICA  
Yes. 

On Wyatt... his face a torrent of emotions at having to relive the scene. He turns and walks away.

PAST-WYATT  
(off camera - distant)  
Am I the father?

JESSICA  
(off camera - distant)  
Yes.

PAST-WYATT  
(off camera - distant - shouts)  
Then we’re your family. 

Off Wyatt disappearing into the crowd.

Cut to...

EXT – ANOTHER SIDE STREET IN CHINATOWN – DAY

Jessica exits, presumably, from the other side of the building she just used as a means of escape. She stops for a moment and takes a breath. The conversation with Past-Wyatt having affected her more than she would have liked. 

Composing herself, she takes off down the street, not quite blending into the crowd.

Long POV on Jessica as she leaves.

Camera turns, Wyatt is watching her from inside the crowd. He wants to shout out, but she may realize that he isn’t the same Wyatt, what with the sudden appearance and clothing change. So he quietly follows after her.

END SCENE

INT – THE PHOTO STUDIO – DAY

Rufus is pacing slightly while Past-Lucy stands as far away from Carol and Nicholas as possible, thinking. 

Fei walks up to Rufus and tugs at his sleeve.

FEI  
You are looking for the woman in the picture, Jiya.

RUFUS  
Yes. Do you know her?

FEI  
Since we took her photo we have been friends.  
She brings me books sometimes. 

Rufus gets hopeful while Past-Lucy moves to join the conversation.

RUFUS  
Can you tell us where she is?

FEI  
Yes, but I’m not supposed to.  
Jiya said if a black man came looking for her,  
not to tell him where she is.

PAST-LUCY  
But you’re going to tell us?

FEI  
Yes, because the red-haired lady wants to hurt Jiya.

RUFUS  
We’ll protect her. Where is she?

FEI  
The Bison Horn Saloon. I can take you there. 

Fei heads to the door and Rufus turns to follow.

PAST-LUCY  
We should wait for Wyatt and Flynn.

RUFUS  
(looks to Carol and Nicholas)  
I’ll bring her back here. I don’t want to waste another minute.  
(turns to Fei)  
Come on, let’s go. 

Rufus leaves Lucy alone in the Studio with Carol, Nicholas, Eddie, and the Suey Sing Tong.

EDDIE  
The angry flower is going to be very angry.  
But not at me, so I am okay with this.

PAST-LUCY  
Maybe you should send someone with them, to protect Rufus and Jiya?

EDDIE  
How long has it been since you last saw Jiya?

PAST-LUCY  
(hesitates)  
Three years.

EDDIE  
Trust me, Jiya is all the protection either of them will need. 

END SCENE

EXT – STREET NEAR THE BISON HORN – DAY

Fei is leading Rufus down the street, wading through the people. 

Rufus POV, he spots Past-Jiya standing on the sidewalk near the saloon, not far from where Rufus was shot in the previous timeline. She’s talking to some larger, cowboy looking guy. She is wearing the same purple saloon girl dress from before, sans the choker. 

On Rufus... he pauses in the street, staring at her. A smile of warmth spreads across his face, he’s found her, he is going to bring her home. Then he starts to worry.

On Past-Jiya... the man starts to lunge at her, but Past-Jiya is too quick. She grabs his hand and twists his arm. He twirls around to keep his arm from breaking. Past-Jiya throws him up against the wall, arm pinned behind him.

PAST-JIYA  
Talk about Molly that way again and I’ll break your face. 

POV over Past-Jiya’s side as she pushes away the man. Rufus and Fei walking up to her in awe.

RUFUS  
Wow, you are like, scary tough!

PAST-JIYA  
Rufus! 

Past-Jiya rushes to him and hugs him, tight. Rufus returns it equally, they are both so happy to see each other.

RUFUS  
I’m sorry we’re three years late.

PAST-JIYA  
(stares at him, hesitant)  
I told you not to come. It was right there, in the Klingon.

RUFUS  
What did you expect me to do?

PAST-JIYA  
Trust that I knew what I was talking about. This is where you die, Rufus.

RUFUS  
What?

PAST-JIYA  
Look.  
(points at men walking out of the saloon)  
The men still have spurs on their boots. 

Rufus looks around, seeing all the men who could look like cowboys.

PAST-JIYA  
(to Fei)  
As for you, we’ll talk later. Now go home. 

Fei runs off and Past-Jiya looks back at the saloon, ironically at the place Rufus actually dies.

PAST-JIYA  
Let’s get you away from here. 

Past- Jiya grabs Rufus’ hand and leads him down the street.

END SCENE

INT – THE PHOTO STUDIO - DUSK

Nothing has changed from before. Carol and Nicholas sit in their chairs while Past-Lucy stays on the other side of the room. Eddie leans on the counter as his men keep things secure.

TONG MEMBER  
(speaks Chinese)

EDDIE  
A man is coming. A tall dandy.

PAST-LUCY  
Flynn. He’s one of my friends.

EDDIE  
(speaks Chinese) 

The Tong watching the door backs off as the door opens and Flynn walks inside, gun cautiously at his side. He sees the Tong and starts to go defensive.

PAST-LUCY  
They’re with us! 

A moment of tension as Flynn glances around, but he ultimately relaxes and closes the door.

FLYNN  
Who are they?

PAST-LUCY  
They are Suey Sing Tong, and they’re helping us.  
(beat)  
Where’s Wyatt?

FLYNN  
We were split up.  
(sees worried look on Lucy’s face)  
Relax, even I couldn’t kill Wyatt if I wanted to, and I want to.

PAST-LUCY  
(sighs)  
This petty bickering needs to stop. We’re all on the same side here. 

Past-Lucy walks off, towards the curtain.

On Lucy as she edges back thinking Past-Lucy may be coming through there. 

On Past-Lucy who stops to just lean against the wall in the photo alcove, Flynn following close by.

FLYNN  
(speaks lowly because of Carol and Nicholas)  
Are we? He’s the idiot who brought a Rittenhouse spy into the bunker.

PAST-LUCY  
And what would you have done, Flynn, if Rittenhouse had brought  
your wife and child back from the dead?  
(beat, Flynn doesn’t answer)  
Would you look for the hidden catch? Or would you just be so grateful  
that they were back in your arms and in your life?  
You can blame Wyatt if you want-

FLYNN  
I don’t give a damn about Wyatt. That’s not why I’m here.

PAST-LUCY  
Then why are you here?

FLYNN  
(beat)  
I’m here for you. 

Off Past-Lucy... considering his words.

On Lucy as she listens in from the back room. Her face unreadable.

EDDIE  
(off camera)  
Another man is coming. A short one. 

Off Lucy as we hear the door opening.

On Past-Wyatt, walking cautiously into the studio. He glances around and then looks to Past-Lucy, who has moved forward.

PAST-LUCY  
This is Eddie of the Suey Sing Tong. They’re helping us.

PAST-WYATT  
Okay. (nods)  
Where’s Rufus?

PAST-LUCY  
Getting Jiya. Apparently, she’s not far.  
He’s bringing her back here.

PAST-WYATT  
If she’ll go with him. Her note did say ‘don’t come.’

PAST-LUCY  
Jiya loves Rufus, she’ll come. 

Past-Wyatt takes a second but ultimately agrees. He then looks to Carol and Nicholas.

PAST-WYATT  
(to Carol)  
I’m sure Agent Christopher would like to have a nice long talk with you. 

Carol is not intimidated.

PAST-LUCY  
When Rufus and Jiya get here, we’ll take them back to the...  
(glances at Eddie)  
...boat. It only seats four, so we’ll just have to take two trips. 

On Lucy as she listens in. Her eyes start to widen as she hears herself.

FLYNN  
(off camera)  
It’s a... long trip. And the boat wasn’t fully stocked to begin with. 

PAST-LUCY  
(off camera)  
We’ll just have to wait as long as it takes.  
Maybe we can tract down Emma and her... ship.

JIYA  
(off camera, low whisper)  
Lucy... ah... Amy. 

Lucy looks to see Jiya standing in the door to the back of the studio, peeking in. Lucy moves away from the curtain to follow Jiya outside.

Cut to...

EXT – ALLEY BEHIND THE PHOTO STUDIO – DUSK

The two Tong who are guarding the alley are hanging out towards the end as Lucy and Jiya stand near the rear exit.

LUCY  
Did it work? Did you lure yourself out?

JIYA  
Oh, yeah, it wasn’t as difficult as I thought it would be. 

LUCY  
Did Rufus find you?

JIYA  
Yes, and I pulled him far away from the saloon to talk to him  
about my vision. But I’ll still won’t want to come, so,  
it might take a little bit before we get here.

LUCY  
That’s good, because we need time.

JIYA  
Why?

LUCY  
Good news, my mother didn’t die. Bad news, she’s now our prisoner  
and I want to bring her back with us.

JIYA  
That’s... why is that bad?

LUCY  
Because the plan was for one trip.  
Past you takes me, Wyatt, and Flynn to their present before our Future selves show up.  
Then we grab Rufus and bring him to the actual present. If there are two trips and Rufus goes back  
without us, or if our future selves show up at the wrong time to give us the upgraded Lifeboat,  
and if we go back and there are still two of us in the bunker... (trails off)

JIYA  
Right, it might all still work... but there are too many ways it could go really bad. 

LUCY  
Mom and Nicholas can’t come back to the present with us. We can’t risk it.

JIYA  
So what do we do?

LUCY  
We... we need to rescue my mother, from ourselves... without being seen.

Off Lucy who has no idea how she’s going to do this.

END SCENE

END ACT II


	4. ACT III

TIMELESS

Episode #301 “Radial Waves”

ACT III

INT – TIME TEAM BUNKER – KITCHEN AREA – DAY

Scene picks up immediately from where the previous one left on. Future-Lucy and Flynn are sitting at a table. Notably, Flynn’s arm is no longer in a sling.

FLYNN  
(confused and hurt)  
You... you lied to me?

FUTURE-LUCY  
Not all of it was a lie.  
(beat)  
But yeah. Couldn’t just let you go back and save Lorena and Iris.  
I needed you to steal the Mothership. I needed you to fight Rittenhouse.

FLYNN  
(getting angry)  
Why would you do that? 

Future-Lucy doesn’t answer, just gives him a steely expression.

FLYNN  
(angry)  
Four years. Four years I have had to live with what happened that night.  
With what I have become. You told me, you swore to me that I would save them.  
That was a lie?

FUTURE-LUCY  
It’s hard to lie when you don’t know the truth. 

Flynn near recoils, leaning back in his chair, staring at Future-Lucy as the anger washes out of him to be replaced by numbness.

FUTURE-LUCY  
You told me once that you believed we would save the people we love.  
(beat)  
I don’t know if you only believe that because of what I told you,  
but know that I do believe we will bring them back.  
(beat)  
It just might not be us who do it.

FLYNN  
(quiet)  
What do you mean?

FUTURE-LUCY  
You remember the journal?

FLYNN  
Every word.

FUTURE-LUCY  
How many times did it sound like someone else was writing those words,  
even though the handwriting was always the same? 

Flynn looks away, he had noted the changes in tone as he poured through the journal over and over again. He had told Wyatt as much.

FUTURE-LUCY  
(sad tone)  
How many times do you think we’ve done this? 

Flynn glances up at her.

FUTURE-LUCY  
(quiet)  
How many times I have gone back to that night in São Paulo?  
How many times have I stopped you from killing yourself?  
How many times did I fail? 

On Flynn as she speaks the last sentence, his eyes carrying the weight of the memories of that night, those emotions.

FUTURE-LUCY  
We call them Radials.

FLYNN  
Radials?

FUTURE-LUCY  
When we do something in the past and everything changes in one crushing wave.  
If you’re removed from the wave, outside of your own time,  
be it at the moment of disturbance or just, anywhere else,  
then you don’t get hit.  
(beat)  
But you know all about this, you’ve been hit pretty hard a few times.

FLYNN  
(thinks)  
Wyatt, he… he asked me about this guy, Wes Gilliam.  
Apparently, I told Wyatt that Gilliam murdered Jessica, but I was wrong.  
Then Jessica never died, so… I don’t remember how I got the name,  
or if I even lied to him about it.

FUTURE-LUCY  
You wouldn’t have lied. Not about something like that. 

Flynn looks at her, nods his head in thanks for believing in him, as she has often done.

FUTURE-LUCY  
Let me ask you a question. Wyatt and I came back here  
to send our past selves to 1888 to save Rufus who was killed by Emma.  
(beat as Future-Lucy leans forward)  
So tell me, what do you now think happened in 1888? 

Off Flynn as he mentally recalls his version of events, and what it means against what Future-Lucy is saying.

END SCENE

EXT – ANOTHER RANDOM SIDE STREET IN CHINATOWN – DUSK

Wyatt is inching down the crowded street, making sure not to be seen. He finds a good place to stop which allows him a view through a large window of another saloon. 

Long POV on Jessica who walks up to the bar of said saloon and orders a drink. 

On Wyatt, frowning, confused, after what he had heard Jessica say, twice.

On Jessica, the drink is set down in front of her. She picks it up then pauses. With her free hand she splays her fingers across her stomach.

Wyatt POV. Jessica sets the untouched drink back down then grips the bar with both hands, letting it prop her up. 

On Wyatt, as every doubt that still lingered about the pregnancy is washed away. 

Long POV on Jessica, she hears something and moves away from the bar, farther into the saloon. There is a flash of green, Emma. Jessica moves to join her and they head out the back.

On Wyatt who moves to follow but the area is very crowded now. He’s held up.

Cut to...

EXT – BACK ALLEY BEHIND THE SALOON – DUSK

Emma and Jessica are walking down the alley that is littered with barrels, crates, and other things.

JESSICA  
I don’t think Carol and Nicholas were hit. And Lucy was right there. 

EMMA  
Maybe those Suey Sing Tong did us a favor and took out that whole family for us.

JESSICA  
Those are our superiors you’re talking about.

EMMA  
Superiors? Hah. Why? Because they’re Rittenhouse decedents?  
Screw bloodlines, all that family birthrights, monarchy crap.  
What are we, British?

JESSICA  
I thought you and Nicholas…

EMMA  
Just an angle I’m working. 

Long POV on Emma and Jessica.

On Wyatt who is at the other end of the alley, taking position to line up a shot.

EMMA  
(off camera)  
You’re not going to tell on me, are you? 

Wyatt POV on Emma as he gets her in his crosshairs. Jessica stops which makes Emma stop and turn. The angle means Emma is half blocked by Jessica.

JESSICA  
(voice distant in Wyatt POV)  
No, of course not. I’m just… 

Wyatt POV, he tries to line up his shot but both women are moving just slightly.

On Wyatt, he’s hesitant, worried about hitting Jessica even though he’s a really good shot. Just like he was worried about hitting Lucy when Emma took her hostage at scalpel point.

JESSICA  
(voice distant in Wyatt POV)  
If the Council finds out what you’re doing,  
that you left them to die, they might kill you on the spot. 

On Jessica and Emma talking.

EMMA  
No, they won’t.

JESSICA  
What makes you so sure?

EMMA  
Cause I’m the bitch with the time machine.  
(beat)  
Come on. We’ll try to rescue them, and if we do, we do.  
If we don’t, well, we both know we could run Rittenhouse better than they ever could. 

On Jessica, who smiles approvingly until Emma walks off. Then it drops to a worried expression.

Wyatt POV, he sees them walking away, Jessica trailing behind and still blocking his shot.

Off Wyatt as he squeezes his eyes shut and bows his head. Shaking off the nerves, he follows.

END SCENE

INT – GAMBLING DEN – DUSK

It is the same place Lucy and Jiya first met with Eddie. There are no men with spurs on their boots, just Chinese men playing Mahjong. Past-Jiya and Rufus are setting at a corner table, backs to a wall, clear view of the entrance and exit.

PAST-JIYA  
(heartbroken)  
And no matter what I did, I couldn’t stop it.

RUFUS  
(holding her hands)  
I haven’t stepped foot in the Bison Horn, and I won’t.  
And there’s no cowboys here. 

PAST-JIYA  
So? Remember the pilgrim? You may not have shot him, but he still died.  
(upset)  
What if... what if it’s just your time? What if nothing we do will stop it?

RUFUS  
Don’t think like that. 

PAST-JIYA  
You should go, just leave. I’ve got a decent thing going here, I’ll be okay.

RUFUS  
(firm but emotional)  
No, no, you need to come home. You stay here and you're going to  
get stabbed, or tuberculosis, or shanghaied, or... all of the above.

PAST-JIYA  
I'm not going, not if it means losing you.

RUFUS  
As long as you’re home, and you’re safe, I don’t care what happens to me. 

PAST-JIYA  
(in near tears)  
Please don’t say that. 

Rufus reaches up and brushes at what tears are escaping. He cups her face and presses his forehead to hers.

RUFUS  
Listen, one of us is right. Either we can beat fate, or we can’t.  
(beat as Past-Jiya cries a little)  
Come home, with me, without me, just come home and... and screw oblivion.  
Because you are going to live a long and happy life, with indoor plumbing,  
overpriced coffee, WiFi, and your undeniable skill at deploying the Blue Shell. 

Past-Jiya chokes out a laugh, but as she pulls back, there is so much sadness in her eyes.

PAST-JIYA  
I can live a life without you, knowing you’re still alive, out there, somewhere.  
But I can’t live a life without you knowing that... 

RUFUS  
I’m not going anywhere. And I’m not going anywhere without you. 

They look at each other for a very long moment, the emotional war easily seen on Past-Jiya's face. Eventually, she gives in, just as she had before.

PAST-JIYA  
Okay, I’ll come with you. But we ride out the clock.  
We stay here until well after you’re supposed to... (trails off)

RUFUS  
The team will wait for us. 

They huddle against each other in the corner. Watching the clock.

END SCENE

INT – TIME TEAM BUNKER HALLWAY – DAY

Future-Wyatt is exiting a room in the bunker. He turns to leave only to be confronted by Denise who is standing in the hallway as if she appeared like magic. Watching him like a hawk.

FUTURE-WYATT  
One of these days you’re going to have to tell me how you do that.

DENISE  
(not amused)  
That’s Wyatt’s room. 

FUTURE-WYATT  
My room. Technically. Just taking a trip down memory lane.

DENISE  
And which memories are those?

FUTURE-WYATT  
Complicated ones. 

Future-Wyatt moves to leave but Denise clearly isn’t done with him yet.

FUTURE-WYATT  
Give me the disappointed mom look all you want,  
I’m not going to tell you what you want to know.

DENISE  
And what is that?

FUTURE-WYATT  
(smiles, nostalgic perhaps)  
Your instincts are telling you something’s off. And you’re about half-right.  
(beat)  
But you’re wrong about the half that matters. You just have to trust us.

DENISE  
I trust Wyatt and Lucy. But I get this feeling I don’t know either of you two. 

FUTURE-WYATT  
Yeah. We’re trying to fix that. 

Wyatt walks off and Denise watches him go.

Off Denise who is cautious about Wyatt’s words.

END SCENE

INT – THE PHOTO STUDIO – NIGHT

Carol and Nicholas are still sitting in their chairs, guarded by Tong. Past-Lucy is against the wall of the alcove, thinking. Flynn is positioned in-between her and everyone else, loosely on guard. Past-Wyatt is checking the door.

PAST-WYATT  
(moving from door)  
It’s getting late, they should be back by now.

FLYNN  
You think Emma got to them?

PAST-WYATT  
It’s possible, if Emma doubled back on you.

FLYNN  
Pretty sure she didn’t.

PAST-LUCY  
(before an argument starts)  
Maybe they just lost track of time? I’m sure they have a lot of catching up to do,  
especially as Jiya told us not to come. There has to be a reason for that.

PAST-WYATT  
One of us should go find them.

FLYNN  
Sure. Do you know where this saloon is?

PAST-WYATT  
No, but one of them probably does. 

Past-Wyatt gestures to the Tong members who pretty much ignore them, and that’s not because they don’t speak English.

PAST-LUCY  
I’ll ask Eddie if he can help with that. 

Past-Lucy moves towards the curtain into the back room. Eddie steps out before she can get to it.

PAST-LUCY  
Eddie. Would one of your men be able to escort  
one of us to Bison Horn to locate Jiya and Rufus?

EDDIE  
No. 

Eddie moves to lean on the counter again.

PAST-LUCY  
(stammers)  
Uh...

EDDIE  
Because Jiya is not at the Bison Horn anymore.  
I just got a message from her.

PAST-LUCY  
(confused)  
Oh?

EDDIE  
She says she is waiting until it is safe, then they will come.  
Apologizes for the wait.

PAST-WYATT  
Safe from what? Emma?

EDDIE  
The message was not specific.

PAST-WYATT  
They’d be safer here with us. 

SFX – GUNSHOTS, BREAKING GLASS

The front windows are broken as shots ring out. Everyone dives to the floor. 

Past-Lucy is in the alcove and sees Past-Wyatt and Flynn moving into position at the broken window. Past-Wyatt pushes a table forward and Flynn tips it over. Both duck behind it for cover.

Eddie and the Tong members also take up covered positions.

Past-Lucy then sees Carol and Nicholas laying on the ground, having dived from their chairs.

PAST-LUCY  
Mom! 

Carol looks at her and Past-Lucy starts to move forward.

SFX – GUNSHOTS

Carol flattens again and Past-Lucy ducks back into the corner as paneling is struck near her. 

On Past-Wyatt and Flynn...

PAST-WYATT  
Those were warning shots, went high.  
Can you see where it came from?

FLYNN  
There’s a bunch of vending carts they’re using for cover.  
Two shooters.

EMMA  
(off camera)  
(sing-song)  
Oh, Lucy! 

Past-Wyatt and Flynn look to Past-Lucy.

PAST-LUCY  
Emma. 

Cut to...

EXT – STREET OUTSIDE PHOTO STUDIO – NIGHT

Emma and Jessica have taken staggered positions behind various vendor carts in the street. It’s dark but there are lamps that make it bright enough to see clearly, but the darken studio is more of a haze and they are unable to distinguish individuals.

EMMA  
(loudly)  
Hey, Princess! I’ll make you a deal. Send out Carol and Nicholas,  
and I promise I won’t try to kill you... today. 

Cut to… INT

PAST-LUCY  
She actually thinks I’d believe that?

CAROL  
Let us go. We’ll tell her to stand down. 

FLYNN  
You actually think we believe that either? 

EMMA  
(off camera)  
What’s it going to be? 

The team looks to each other, they need a plan.

Cut to... EXT

JESSICA  
(to Emma)  
I don’t think they’ll go for it. 

EMMA  
Probably not.  
(beat)  
Jimmy’s gone around back, if they try to make a run for it,  
he’ll pick them off. 

JESSICA  
That could get Carol and Nicholas killed. 

Who is Jessica really worried about at this point? Her superiors? Wyatt? Her baby? Any or all of the above?

EMMA  
I’m okay with that.  
(shouts)  
You got one minute, princess!  
Or we just start shooting up the place. 

Cut to… INT

On Past-Lucy... worried.

On Carol and Nicholas... uncertain.

On Flynn and Past-Wyatt... exchanging glances as they access the situation.

On Lucy in the back room... steely and determined.

Cut to… EXT

EMMA  
(loudly)  
Tick Tock, Princess.  
(lower)  
Tick. Tock. 

END SCENE

END ACT III


	5. ACT IV

TIMELESS

Episode #301 “Radial Waves”

ACT IV

INT – THE PHOTO STUDIO – NIGHT

Everyone is in the same positions as they were previously. Past-Wyatt and Flynn are at the turned over table. Past-Lucy in the alcove. Carol and Nicholas on the floor with the Tong and Eddie guarding them.

PAST-WYATT  
(checking his ammo)  
Hey, Flynn, what’s your opinion on Butch and Sundance?

FLYNN  
(firmly)  
They died.

PAST-WYATT  
Good to know. 

SFX – TWO GUNSHOTS, GLASS BREAKING

They go high, hitting a lamp.

EMMA  
(off camera – loudly)  
Thirty seconds, Princess!

PAST-WYATT  
Eddie. Can your men clear and cover the rear exit?   
She's bound to have sent some guys back there.   
We’ll keep her busy, while you make a retreat. 

Eddie nods, gives some commands, and the Tong still in the room start to move. One each takes an arm of Carol and Nicholas, pulling them off the ground. Through the curtain.

Cut to…

INT – PHOTO STUDIO BACK ROOM – NIGHT

Carol and Nicholas are ushered into the back room and pushed up against a wall, out of the line of fire.

EDDIE  
Wait here. 

Eddie leaves them guarded by the Tong as he exits the back.

Cut to...

EXT – STREET IN FRONT OF PHOTO STUDIO – NIGHT

Emma and Jessica are watching the front of the studio. The street is now clear of all bystanders. Cops won’t be coming by, not in Chinatown.

EMMA  
Didn’t go for it, not surprised.

JESSICA  
Now what do we do?

EMMA  
Make good on our word, drive them out back.   
Let Jimmy take care of them. 

Emma gets into position, aiming at the photo studio. Jessica also takes up a position. Both are crouched between vendor carts.

EMMA  
(loudly)  
Time’s up, Princess!   
You brought this on yourself. 

Emma and Jess start to fire into the photo studio. These are not warning shots.

Cut to... INT - FRONT ROOM

Shots are starting to hit the table Past-Wyatt and Flynn are using for cover. Past-Lucy stays protected in the alcove. 

Past-Wyatt and Flynn start to return fire.

Cut to... EXT - FRONT STREET

Medium POV, a bullet hits near Jessica, sending wood shrapnel at her. Not enough to really do any damage, but it was close.

Cut to... INT – FRONT ROOM

PAST-WYATT  
Don’t hit Jessica!

FLYNN  
Are you kidding me?

PAST-WYATT  
She’s carrying my kid! 

Flynn gives Past-Wyatt a look somewhere between ‘you really still believe that’ and the realization that he may have almost shot a pregnant lady.

Ultimately Flynn gives an “okay, whatever” shrug and they two continue, focusing their fire on Emma.

Cut to...

EXT – ALLEY BEHIND THE PHOTO STUDIO - NIGHT

The Tong pull Carol and Nicholas into the alley behind the shop. Eddie is standing there, waiting on them.

EDDIE  
So, you say you have money?

NICHOLAS  
We do.

CAROL  
(wary)  
I thought you were a good man?

EDDIE  
I am. My people come first, and my people need money.   
(beat)  
Now, give me all you have and I let you run free.   
Or, I shoot you, tell Lucy we were ambushed, and I still get your money. 

A short stare-down, but Carol gives in and reaches into her bag. She pulls out some old paper money. A fair bit by the day’s standards. Eddie takes it and quickly examines it.

EDDIE  
Pleasure doing business with you. 

Cut to... INT – FRONT ROOM

Past-Wyatt and Flynn exchange more shots with Emma and Jessica.

PAST-WYATT  
(changing mags)  
Starting to get low. You?

FLYNN  
I’ve done more with less. 

Eddie comes back into the room, crouched low to avoid the occasional shot from outside.

EDDIE  
We’re clear!

PAST-WYATT  
Lucy, go, we’ll be right behind you. 

Past-Lucy rethinks that idea for a second, but then nods and looks to Eddie. The two of them move quickly, low to the ground. Eddie holds the curtain up and Lucy slips through. Shots pinging off the wall above them.

Camera follows as they rush down the back hall and end up outside.

Cut to... EXT – ALLEY

On Past-Lucy as she sees one of the Tong laying on the ground. “Knocked Out”

Long POV to see Carol and Nicholas running down the alley. 

On Eddie as he draws his gun and takes his sweet time to cock it and aim at the fleeing duo.

PAST-LUCY  
NO! 

Past-Lucy pushes at Eddie’s arm and the shot goes far wide.

Long POV as Carol and Nicholas round the counter. 

On Past-Lucy who is sad and disappointed they got away, but at least her mom is alive.

On Carol and Nicholas as they run between two buildings. They stop suddenly. There are two bodies lying on the ground. It is Jimmy and the extra Goon.

NICHOLAS  
Come on. 

They push forward.

Long POV as they run down the alley. 

Camera turns as a figure steps out of a shadow. Wyatt had taken out Jimmy and the Goon before they even had a chance. But now he can’t get to Emma without risking Jessica or Carol. 

Cut to... INT – FRONT ROOM

Past-Wyatt and Flynn are still trading shots. The table is starting to fail. One bullet gets through between them. This does not go unnoticed.

PAST-WYATT  
Time to go. I got like three rounds left.

FLYNN  
(swaps his magazine out)  
Last mag. 

PAST-WYATT  
Okay, you shoot, I lead. 

Flynn nods and they get into position, Past-Wyatt crouched beside Flynn.

Wordlessly they count down and together they stand into a half-crouched position. Flynn starts firing, keeping his eyes front, laying down suppressing fire. Past-Wyatt quickly leads them out, hand on Flynn’s shoulder. 

They get to the curtain and quickly rush through.

Cut to... EXT – FRONT STREET

Emma and Jessica are ducked behind their cover, but then the shooting stops. The two glance at each other and hold for a moment, waiting for more to come.

JESSICA  
(low voice)  
You think they retreated?

EMMA  
Maybe. 

Emma inches up to get a look at the shop, and see if anyone is going to try to take a pot shot at her.

EMMA  
I don’t hear any gunshots from the back. 

CAROL  
(off camera - loudly)  
Emma! 

Emma and Jessica look down the street to see Carol and Nicholas.

Long POV on Carol and Nicholas.

CAROL  
Emma! Let’s go. It’s over. 

On Emma who is not particularly pleased with this turn of events.

EMMA  
(to Jessica)  
Come on. 

With an annoyed look, she carefully starts to move from her cover. Keeping herself low with various carts and barrels between her and the Photo Studio just in case. Jessica follows in a similar manner.

Long POV as Emma and Jessica join them and they run off, disappearing around a corner.

END SCENE

EXT – BACK ALLEY BEHIND PHOTO STUDIO – NIGHT

Past-Lucy, Past-Wyatt, Flynn, and Eddie are standing in the alley, in cover next to some crates, talking. One of Eddie’s men comes walking up from the side of the alley Carol and Nicholas fled.

TONG MEMBER  
(speaking Chinese)

EDDIE  
The women and the man ran off,   
does not look like they are coming back.   
Shall I send someone after them?

PAST-LUCY  
Can you guarantee the safety of my mother?   
(beat)   
And the blonde? 

Past-Wyatt looks at Past-Lucy, torn yet grateful. Eddie gives a “probably not” look.

PAST-LUCY  
No, let them go. We came for Jiya,   
that’s what’s most important. 

EDDIE  
Speaking of the angry flower. 

Medium pull back as Past-Jiya and Rufus are coming down the opposite of the alley. Two Tong members with them as guards.

PAST-LUCY  
Jiya!

PAST-JIYA  
Lucy! 

Past-Lucy rushes and hugs Past-Jiya tightly. So glad to see her. Past-Wyatt is right there, also gaining a big hug from Past-Jiya. And then there is Flynn.

FLYNN  
What? No hug? I’m practically family now.

RUFUS  
Yeah, the creepy uncle. 

Past-Jiya steps forward slightly and reaches out, patting Flynn on the shoulder and giving a light squeeze. It’s a thankful acknowledgement of him being there. Flynn isn’t sure how to react.

Before that awkward moment can be addressed, Past-Jiya turns to Eddie.

PAST-JIYA  
Heya, Eddie.

EDDIE  
Jiya.

RUFUS  
(looking between them)  
Jiya, did you get a hot Asian boyfriend and not tell me?

PAST-JIYA  
No, you’re my boyfriend. Eddie’s just a friend.

EDDIE  
Alas it is true.   
(beat)  
Well, I believe our business is concluded.   
(bows at Past-Lucy)  
Miss Lucy.

PAST-LUCY  
Thank you, for your help. Oh, and, ah, you might want to talk   
to your leadership about bubonic plague prevention. 

EDDIE  
Bubonic… plague?

PAST-LUCY  
I hear it’s hit China and India recently, and, well,   
it’s not like the government will help you if it spreads to Chinatown.

EDDIE  
This is true. 

Beat as Eddie nods and then turns to Past-Jiya, taking her hand and kissing it gently.

EDDIE  
Goodbye my cherry blossom. If this one does not serve you well,   
remember, I am always here for you.

PAST-JIYA  
(pulling hand gently away)  
Thanks, Eddie, but you don’t know what I’d do for this one.   
You never had a chance. 

Rufus looks a little emotional at Past-Jiya’s words. He is so stupidly in love with her.

EDDIE  
Ah, well.   
(smiles wistfully – beat)  
Now then, I will let you get on your way.

PAST-JIYA  
Bye Eddie, thanks for your help.

PAST-WYATT  
Yeah, thanks man. 

Flynn gives a nod of thanks as well, then Eddie and his men move off down the street, the direction Carol and Nicholas fled.

Once they are out of earshot...

RUFUS  
(to Past-Jiya)  
Ready to get back to modern plumbing?

PAST-JIYA  
Is it sad I miss microwaves more? 

The group laughs, they’re happy, they got Jiya back.

Medium POV of the team walking down the alley, opposite of Eddie. Another successful mission.

END SCENE

EXT – SIDE ALLEY WHERE JIMMY WAS SHOT – NIGHT

Lucy is standing, staring down at the bodies. They’ve had their pockets rifled through.

EDDIE  
(off screen)  
Want me to take care of those two? Free of charge. 

LUCY  
(looking up)  
You’re going to sell them to a medical school? 

POV on Lucy and Eddie, the Tong standing back.

EDDIE  
There would not be a market if people did not pay. 

Lucy steps aside and the Tong move forward and grab the dead men, pulling them down the alley.

LUCY  
You might suggest they look closer into an effective plague vaccine. 

EDDIE  
(curious)  
Your sister was worried much the same.

LUCY  
(soft smile)  
Of course she was. 

Lucy takes a small coin purse off her belt and hands it to Eddie.

LUCY  
This fighting between the different Tong,   
It’s only going to hurt you and your community.   
Maybe you can do something about that.   
Say, before 1906?

EDDIE  
You are the strangest white people I have ever met.

LUCY  
(smiles knowingly)  
Thank you for your help, Eng Ying Wu. 

EDDIE  
(bows head slightly)  
It’s been real, Miss Amy. 

Eddie and his men exit down the end of the alley.

Once they are out of sight, Wyatt and Jiya emerge from the shadows.

LUCY  
(to Jiya)  
It’s been real?

JIYA  
He wanted help with his English.   
I was helping. 

Lucy laughs slightly, the first she’s looked actually happy since this whole thing started.

WYATT  
Emma didn’t double back this time.   
They went straight for the Mothership. 

LUCY  
We’ll... we’ll just have to deal with that later.   
For now, we still have our own mission to complete. 

END SCENE

INT – TIME TEAM BUNKER – DAY

Future-Lucy and Flynn are still sitting at the table. Both look thoughtful, but tired.

FLYNN  
These... Radials.   
That’s why you said it had to be this way to save Rufus.   
Isn’t it? 

FUTURE-LUCY  
You gotta work the system. 

FLYNN  
What are you trying to achieve?

FUTURE-LUCY  
What we’re always trying to achieve.   
A better future, a better past.   
(beat)  
You once reminded me that I believed in fate,   
that things are meant to be.   
It’s hard to do that when you can’t be sure of the truth anymore. 

Quiet moment of reflection.

FUTURE-LUCY  
We’ll bring them back. Amy. Your wife and child.   
If it means we have to have this conversation a million times.   
We will do it. That I know.  
FLYNN  
How can you be so sure, after everything you’ve told me?

FUTURE-LUCY  
Because there is one truth I know. Call it fate if you want,   
but something led you to me, or maybe it led me to you.   
(beat)  
It also led us to every other member of this team,   
as well as a few you don’t know about yet.   
(beat)  
So fate might have set the ball rolling,   
but like hell we’re going to let it get in our way. 

On Flynn who is getting the fight back into him.

Off Future-Lucy who looks like she hasn’t stopped fighting in a very long time.

END SCENE

EXT – SIDE STREET IN CHINATOWN – NIGHT

The area is sparse as it’s the edge of Chinatown. The team is walking along.

PAST-LUCY  
Three years, Jiya. I’m just, I’m so sorry.

PAST-JIYA  
It wasn’t as bad as it sounds.   
Okay, well, it was bad, but I made due. 

Beat as they are walking. Then Past-Wyatt slows them down to a stop.

PAST-WYATT  
You know, why don’t I stay in town while you guys head back. 

PAST-JIYA  
Why?

PAST-WYATT  
Well, only four seats. Someone has too. 

Cut to…

Lucy, Wyatt, and Jiya standing farther back, in the shadows, as they had been following themselves.

They all exchange worried glances at Wyatt.

PAST-JIYA  
(off screen)  
The plan was for Rufus to stay and for me to come back for him. 

On the Time Team…

PAST-WYATT  
Does it really matter who stays? 

Past-Jiya opens her mouth to say something, then hesitates.

FLYNN  
I could stay. I wouldn’t mind waiting for the   
Lifeboat to get some proper maintenance. 

RUFUS  
(slightly offended)  
The Lifeboat is perfectly safe.

PAST-LUCY  
Actually. I wrote a whole book about this very place and time.   
It… it might be nice to just walk around and experience it for once,   
rather than running for my life through it. 

PAST-WYATT  
You’re not staying here by yourself. 

Past-Lucy frowns at him.

PAST-JIYA  
No one is staying but Rufus.   
That was the original plan.   
Let’s stick to it. 

Everyone looks at Past-Jiya a little oddly at her forcefulness on the subject.

RUFUS  
I’m happy to stay, but weren’t you saying earlier   
you wouldn’t leave because I would die if you left? 

Past-Jiya is having trouble responding to that.

On Lucy, Wyatt, and Jiya…

LUCY  
(whisper to Jiya and Wyatt)  
What do we do? 

As Lucy is looking at Wyatt, Jiya moves.

On Time Team…

PAST-JIYA  
You have to stay. I saw it, in a vision.

RUFUS  
When did you have another vision?

PAST-JIYA  
Ah… 

JIYA  
(off camera)  
You have to stay, Rufus. 

The team look to see Jiya standing a few yards away. They glance back and forth between the two Jiya’s, completely stunned and confused, much like when the Future Lifeboat showed up. The only one not surprised… Past-Jiya.

RUFUS  
Jiya? What…?

JIYA  
Rufus, you need to stay.   
The rest of you, go back with me on the Lifeboat.   
It’ll all make sense, I promise.

RUFUS  
Make sense? There are two of you. 

PAST-LUCY  
You don’t look any older. Not even a day.

JIYA  
I know. Just, trust me.

RUFUS  
I do, Jiya. But… I’m kinda tripping out right now,  
what with your Marty McFly impression.

JIYA  
(near pleading)  
Just stay here with me, Rufus.

RUFUS  
Why?

PAST-JIYA  
(loud and angst-ridden)  
Because you died, Rufus. 

Everyone’s eyes turn to Past-Jiya who looks on the verge of tears.

PAST-JIYA  
You were shot. There was blood all over.   
Smeared across my dress as you died in my arms.   
And I could nothing to stop it. 

Beat as everyone looks between Past-Jiya and Jiya, realization setting in.

PAST-LUCY  
(to “Past-Jiya” now Jiya)  
You’re… you’re from the future?

REAL PAST-JIYA (Previously Jiya)  
She came to me at the Bison Horn, told me what happened.   
So we switched clothes, traded places. 

Visual note is the choker. The Real Past-Jiya is still wearing it, the one accessory they forgot to switch in their haste.

On Wyatt and Lucy who exchange glances, they are just as surprised by the switch.

On Time Team…

RUFUS  
(at Real Past-Jiya)  
Why would you do that?

REAL PAST-JIYA  
Because after they go back, we go back,   
it will erase your death from my memory,   
which is a memory I don’t want to have.

JIYA  
It’s a memory I don’t want to keep. 

Jiya walks forward and hugs Rufus, it’s sad and emotional. After a second, he hugs her back tight, everything she’s said really starting to hit him.

On Lucy and Wyatt…

WYATT  
(quiet)  
Do you want to swap places? So you don’t remember…   
what happened to your mother?

LUCY  
(not looking at him, blank faced)  
There are some things I can’t forget.  
(beat)  
You can go.

WYATT  
(beat)  
(soft)  
I’m staying. 

Off Lucy who barely glances at Wyatt but she heard what he was saying.

On Time Team…

Jiya pulls away from Rufus, her eyes filled with tears.

JIYA  
(emotional, but trying to make light)  
Maybe next time you’ll listen to me, huh? 

Rufus opens his mouth to speak but he can’t make that promise because he knows he would die for Jiya, and apparently he already has.

Jiya turns to Past-Lucy, Past-Wyatt, and Flynn who are watching the scene with mixed expressions of sadness and curiosity.

JIYA  
(clearing her eyes)  
Come on, we need to get back.   
And then everything will be made clear.  
(glancing back at her past self)  
Take care of him.

REAL PAST-JIYA  
You know I will.

JIYA  
(half-smile)  
Yeah, I do…

Jiya walks through the group to lead them away. Past-Lucy grabs Jiya and gives her a hug, then walks with her arm-in-arm to let her know she’s there for her.

PAST-WYATT  
(to Rufus – more of a command)  
See you back at the bunker. 

RUFUS  
(still tripping a little)  
Yeah. I’ll be right behind you. 

The time team walks off and disappears into the night. Real Past-Jiya moves to stand beside him and he slips his hands into hers, giving it a squeeze.

RUFUS  
So, uh, sorry for being three years late.   
And for not listening to you.

REAL PAST-JIYA  
We’ll work on that. 

The two hug and share a gentle kiss, assuring themselves that the other is still there, hearts still beating. Then they stand there, foreheads pressed together, holding each other.

WYATT  
(off camera – clears throat) 

Rufus looks to see Wyatt and Lucy, noting the bruising on Lucy’s face.

RUFUS  
What…?

REAL PAST-JIYA  
Apparently, I didn’t come alone. 

WYATT  
(smiling warmly)  
Good to see you, man. 

Lucy moves forward and gives Rufus a big hug.

RUFUS  
At some point, someone is going to have to tell me what happened.

LUCY  
Come on, I’ll fill you in on the way to the Lifeboat. 

Off Rufus as he accepts this and walks with Lucy, Wyatt, and Real Past-Jiya towards the other direction.

END SCENE

END ACT IV


	6. TAG

TIMELESS

Episode #301 “Radial Waves”

TAG

INT – TIME TEAM BUNKER – DAY

The Future Lifeboat pops in, the door opens as someone pushes the step ladder in front of it. 

Rufus is the first to exit. He looks down to see Future-Wyatt standing at the bottom as he was the one moving the ladder. Rufus walks down the steps, staring oddly at his friend.

RUFUS  
What is that thing on your face?

FUTURE-WYATT  
(smiles)  
So good to have you back, man. 

Future-Wyatt hugs Rufus as the rest of the team descends the ladder.

Denise, Connor, Flynn, and Future-Lucy are also standing around the computer desk and launch area.

RUFUS  
(to Future-Lucy)  
Definitely more Jill Valentine. 

Future-Lucy also smiles and hugs Rufus.

Flynn is looking at Lucy and the cuts and bruises on her face.

FLYNN  
What happened?

LUCY  
(beat)  
It didn’t. 

FUTURE-WYATT  
Alright, mission accomplished.   
We’ll be on our way and leave you guys to move. 

Future-Wyatt and Future-Lucy start up the stairs, but Rufus stops Future-Wyatt.

RUFUS  
Yeah, I noticed the new battery core. And a few other things,   
but it’s all locked up, encrypted, Rufus-proofed.   
Why don’t you let me at it for a few hours with proper tools?   
Get the tech. 

FUTURE-WYATT  
Sorry, but that’s just going to create a bigger mess.   
We’re trying to clean up what’s already there. 

Before anyone can really stop them, Future-Lucy and Future-Wyatt ascend the ladder. Future-Wyatt gets in first, Future-Lucy following. Except Future-Lucy pauses and looks back at everyone, focusing on herself at the end.

FUTURE-LUCY  
(smirk)  
It’s been real. 

Lucy blinks, but Future-Lucy ducks inside and the door closes. Lucy looks over at Jiya who shrugs, not like either of them had time to mention that historical gaff. Could it be coincidence?

The Future-Lifeboat starts to spin and in moments, it’s gone. 

Rufus is the first to break the silence.

RUFUS  
Man, we live weird lives. 

Lucy chuckles, breaking down a little. Laughing because it’s better than crying.

LUCY  
Yeah, yeah we do.

JIYA  
(to Rufus)  
You are going to listen to me from now on, okay.   
And no more dying. You are not allowed to die for like   
another sixty years, at minimum.

RUFUS  
I will do my best. 

DENISE  
I now this is the last thing you want to think about,   
but we need to get moving. Rittenhouse could be   
mobilizing an attack this very moment.

WYATT  
I don’t think Jessica told them where we are.

DENISE  
What makes you say that?

WYATT  
(hesitates)  
I just have a feeling.

FLYNN  
And which part of your anatomy are you feeling with?

LUCY  
(not the time for this)  
Flynn.

DENISE  
I don’t care if she said it to your face.  
We’re not taking that risk. Get the Lifeboat charging.  
Everyone go to your rooms and start packing up.  
I want to be out of here as soon as the Lifeboat can be moved. 

The team starts to walk into the bunker, except Lucy who keeps staring at the spot where the Future-Lifeboat used to be. Wyatt and Flynn both stop and look back at her. Flynn is closer and is the one who moves towards her.

FLYNN  
Are you okay? 

Lucy ignores him and just walks away from both Flynn and Wyatt without a word.

Off Flynn and Wyatt as they exchange glances. Both care about Lucy and are worried. Both missing some vital information.

END SCENE

INT – JIYA AND RUFUS’ BUNKER ROOM – DAY

Lucy and Jiya are packing stuff into mismatched suitcases that are sitting on the cots. There are some boxes marked as books or personal. Jiya finishes zipping up her suitcase.

JIYA  
I hear the new place has enough rooms for everyone.   
And like, three bathrooms.

LUCY  
We’ll definitely need to stake one out for ourselves. 

JIYA  
Oh yeah. 

Jiya pulls the suitcase to the floor and raises the handle.

JIYA  
Lifeboat will be ready in an hour,   
if we don’t get attacked before then. 

LUCY  
I’m almost finished. 

Jiya exits, passing Wyatt who walks in slowly, leaving the door open behind him.

WYATT  
Got a second? 

Lucy doesn’t verbally answer, just looks at him in a way that denotes she’ll listen to whatever he has to say but don’t expect her to respond.

WYATT  
Rufus not dying, that doesn’t change how I feel, or what I said.   
He still wanted me to tell you, all the way back at St. Michel.   
(beat)  
I know I… I made a lot of mistakes.   
And I’m just going to have to deal with the repercussions.   
But the priority now is taking down Rittenhouse.   
And saving my kid. 

Lucy looks away. It hurts.

WYATT  
Hopefully we can get Amy back too. But whatever happens next,  
just know I will always have your back. 

Wyatt waits to see if she has anything to say. When it’s apparent she does not, he gives a slight nod and leaves the room.

Lucy moves to one of the boxes labelled books. She opens it up and laying on top is the San Francisco book she wrote with her mom. Lucy takes a breath and sets it to the side. Under the book lays the empty journal, LP emblazoned on it.

Lucy had taken it with her to Mason Industries once, left it, thinking she would be back for it. That never happened, and it was picked up by an agent who was moving things after the explosion. Somehow it ended back up in the bunker.

As if fate had led it there.

Lucy picks up the journal, flips through the empty pages.

LUCY  
(fierce and determined)  
Alright, fate, let’s see what you got. 

END SCENE

END TAG

END EPISODE

CLOSING CREDITS

NEXT EPISODE: 302 – “Barbed Wire Sunday”

JIYA  
Barbed Wire Sunday?

LUCY  
The day the German Democratic Republic closed the border   
between East and West Berlin. It’s the beginning of the Berlin Wall.

WYATT  
What could Rittenhouse want there?

FLYNN  
Drop off sleepers? Activate sleepers?

DENISE  
Whatever it is, you better get going. 

LUCY  
Yeah, right into the heart of the Cold War.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. <3


End file.
